Blog użytkownika:Anneva0724/Przyjaźń przetrwa wszystko.
'' Witam! *-To mój pierwszy blog, a więć proszę o trochę wyrozumiałości , *-Będę próbowała pisać bez błędów, jeśli jekieś będą to przepraszam, *-Akcja rozgrywa się w JWS, *-Stoick właśnie dowiedział się o szczerbatku i rozmawia z Czkawką w twierdzy, *-Piszę z perspektywy Czkawki, jak coś się zmnieni to napisze. *- Co do Czkaastrid to się zastanowie. *-Nexty będą pojawiać się w piątki lub soboty, (nie dotyczy wakacji) xD Rozdział 1 '''O nie tylko nie to!'- krzyczałem w myślach. Jeszcze do mnie nie dotarło co przed chwilą się stało. Mój ojciec cały kipiał ze złości. Ciągle chodził w kółko, rozmyślając pewnie co zrobić ze szczerbatkiem. -Wiedziałem.-pomrukiwał do siebie Tata- To był podstęp. Nie mogę pozwolić mu skrzywdzić szczerbatka. Jest moim jedynym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Biedny szczerbo. Muszę natychmiest coś zobić! -Tato..-wyrwałem go z namyśleń. Spojrzała na mnie swoimi oczami pełnymi złości. -Nie zwracaj się tak do mnie!- Ryknął ojciec.- Już nie jesteś już moim synem. Masz do mnie się zwracać od dziś "Wodzu" jeśli chcesz przeżyć. -łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. -Zrozumiałeś? Nie zamierzałem na to odpowiadać. Teraz to wogule nie chciałem z nim mówić. Ale musiałem ratować szczerbatka. Najpierw muszę uspokoić mojego ojca, dlatego kiwnąłem głową na TAK. Po chwili zdobyłem się na odwagę. -Najpierw mnie wysłuchaj- powiedziałem bardziej pewny siebie. Ojciec spojrzał na mnie wrogo.- wodzu.-dodałem szybko. -Tu nie ma nic do słuchania.- powiedział ostrym tonem- zdradziłeś swój lud. - To nie tak. Daj mi to wytłumaczyć.- spojrzał na mie z pogarda, przez co straciłem odwagę- Smoki...nie są takie złe.-powiedziałem ostatnie wyrazy prawie szeptem. - Co takiego?! -Wykrzykną mój ojci.. znaczy wódz.- Zabijają. Kradną.-zaczął wymieniać. -zabiły nawet twoją matkę. -Ty nie rozumiesz..- mruknąłem. -Ja nie zrozumiem!- wydarł się jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. No super! Zamiast ratować szczerbatka, jeszcze bardziej nakręcam mojego ojca.- Wkońcu jestem wodzem! -Nie to miałem na myś...-wódz nie pozwolił mi dokończyć. -Nie przerywaj mi! Natychmiast umilkłem, a ojciec znów zaczął chodzić w kółko. Łaził już tak długo ,że powoli nudziło mi się. W głowie miałem tysiąće planów ucieczki, ale żaden by się nie sprawdził. Szczególnie dlatego, że przy samym wyjściu stał jeden ze strażników. Nagle ojciec podszedł do mnie. Strasznie się bałem co wymyślił. -Zaraz zobaczymy czy smoki nie są złe.- powiedział do mnie. Zobaczyłem tylko jak kiwnął strażnikowi za mną. Nagle poczułem mocne uderzenie z tyłu głowy. Dalej już nic nie pamiętam. Tylko z oddali głos Pyskacza który właśnie wszedł do twierdzy. : *** Ała! Strażnik trochę przesadził z tym udarzeniem. Zaraz? Gdzie ja jestem? Skuliłem się w kulke próbująć opatrzyć swoją rane. Z głowy jeszcze ciekła mi ciepła krew, co oznacza że długo nie spałem. Moze z dziesięć minut. Dokładnie nie widziałem gdzie się znajduje. Bałem się nawet zerknąć. Nie chciałem wiedzieć gdzie mój ojciec mnie zaniósł. Może jestem w lochu? Z zamkniętnmy oczami powoli wstałem podtrzymująć się ścian. Ciągle kręciło mi się w głowie a ciało było całe pocharatane od zimnej, chropowatej ziemi. Dopiero po chwili postanowiłem zrobić pierwszy krok. Dalej miałem zamknięte oczy. Ale nie mogłem nawet podniść nogi. Znowu znalazłem się na podłodze. W końcu otworzyłem oczy. Moje nogi były związane. Dziwne. Dlaczego nie związali mi rąk? Natychmiast z kieszeni wyciągnąłem mój mały noż który zawsze ze sobą niose i przeciąłem liny. Dopiero teraz zacząłem rozglądać się gdzie jestem. Jestem na najgorszym miejscu na ziemi... Na arenie do zabijania smoków. -Wkońcu się obudziłeś.-usłyszałem za soba głos mojego ojca. Siedział na swoim miejscu. Miejscu wodza. Chyba byliśmy sami, co jeszcze bardziej mnie wystraszyło. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. -O co ci chodzi!- wykrzyknąłem pełen smutku i łez.. Jak mógł zrobić coś takiego własnemu synowi?- Chciałeś żebym cierpiałć?! Proszę bardzo! Poddaje się! -Nie chce żebyś cierpiał tylko żebyś zapłacił za to co zrobiłeś.-powiedział dziwnie opanowanym głosem. -Co takiego zrobiłem?- Powiedziałem zapłakany- Mam zapłacić za to że znalazłem przyjaciela. - Znalazłeś smoka! To nie przyjaciel tylko bestia! - Denerwował się mój ojciec. - Teraz wszystko mi jedno.- powiedziałem głośno żeby dobrze usłyszał.- Ludzie mogą byc bardziej okrutni niż smoki. Widziałem że coraz bardziej go denerwowałem. I dobrze. Jeśli mam zginąć to teraz. Chcę zginąć broniąc mojego przyjaciela. Ojciec krzyknął coś za sobą i natychmiast obok niego pojawili się strażnicy. -Zaraz zacznie się widowisko.-powiedział bardzo cicho. Chyba nie chciał żebym go słyszał, ale jednak. Jeden ze strażników zaczął otwierać bramę. Bramę z której wybiegł ... Szczerbatek. -Szczerbek!-krzyknąłem cały uradowany. Zacząłem się do niego zbliżać. Gdy trochę się zbliżyłem zobaczyłem coś przez co łzy zaczęły spływać mi z oczu jeszcze bardziej. Był cały posiniaczony i zakrwawiony. Odrazu skoczył na mnie i zamiast też się cieszyć z mojego widoku zaatakował mnie i ugryzł w ręke tak mocno że słyszałem trzask własnych kości. -Szczerbatek! krzyknąłem prubując zrzucić z siebie gada, ale on trzymał mnie całym swoim ciałem. Rana na ręce była tak głęboka że widziałem swoje połamane kości. Źrenice smoka były zwężone niczym cieńkie igły. Przypominał dzikiego smoka. Pełen płaczu i bólu krzyknąłem jeszcze głośniej: -Zejdź ze mnie!- Po chwili nieudanej walce z gadem przestałem już oporować i całkiem poddałem sie woli Szczerbatka. Smok rozluźnił uścisk , ale dalej mnie nie puścił. - Proszę.-powiedziąłem zapłakany. Zwierzę puściło mnie i błyskawicznie ulotniło się na drugi brzego areny. Powoli wstałem oporując tylko jedną ręką. Słone łzy kapały mi na rękę przez co jeszcze bardziej piekła. Ale nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to że na wszystko patrzył mój ojciec. Podniosłem na niego wzrok. -Mam nadzieję że zmieniłeś zdanie.-Powiedziałm wódz pełen nadziei. -Nie.-krzyknąłem do niego.-Dalej myślę że smoki nie są złe. Mój ojciec wyglądał na poddenerwowanego, ale nic nie powiedział. Obrócił się i idąc odkrzyknął: -W takim razie jeszcze sobie tu posiedzisz. 2 Rozdział Dłużej tu już nie wytrzymam! Siedzę tu już pięć dni. Jestem strasznie głodny. Dostaję tylko nie całą suchą kromkę chleba i kubek wody na dzień. Zazdroszczę nawet Szczerbatkowi który dostaje kosz pełen ryb. Teraz zjadłbym nawet surową rybę. Żołądek ciągle skręca mi się z głodu. Nie dużo się zmieniło, prócz tego że zostałem znów zaatakowany przez Szczerbka, kiedy próbowałem do niego podejść. Dlatego już odpóściłem i dałem mu spokój,a on mi. Ale wie że ja nie odpuszczę i ciągle będę próbował go odzyskać. Ręka trochę się zrosła ale dalej strasznie boli. I kolejną będę miał nie przespaną noc ,ponieważ zamiast zajmować się planem ucieszki i oswajaniem Szczerbatka to ja znów użalam się nad sobą i nic nie robię. Ale już dzisiaj nic nie wymyśle. Lepiej jak zasnę. W nocy: -Pssst.. -odezwał się głos który mnie obudził- Czkawka? Głos chyba wydobywał się z bramy. Nie zbyt dobrze widziałem. Jest bardzo ciemno. -Kto tam?- spytałem głośniej, i odrazu spojrzałem na mojego współlokatora. Mam nadzieję że go nie obudziłem. - Ciszej.- powiedział ten sam głos. - Kim jesteś.- zapytałem tym razem szeptem. -Podejdź tutaj. -Nie mogę.- powiedziałem.- Mam uszkodzoną nogę. Nieznajomy zastanowił się. -To przyczołgaj się tutaj. -Spróbuje- powiedziałem sam do siebie. Położyłem się i trzymająć się boku ściany jak najdalej smoka i czołgałem się do bramy. Moje podziurawione ubranie stawało się coraz bardziej zniszczone. Dziury robiły się coraz większe, a ciało porysowane. Ale doczołgałem się i przed soba ujrzałem... Astrid. -Astrid?! Co ty tu robisz?!- krzyknąłem. Nasze relacje trochę się poprawiły odkąd zabrałem ją na lot na Szczerbatku. Ale to nie powód aby tu przychodzić! Ci co pomogają więznią nie wesoło kończą, albo nawet gorzej. Ale ona się tym za bardzo nie przejmowała. A przynajmniej tego nie okazywała. -Przepraszam.-powiedziała spokojnie.- Ale muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Podniosłem się i stanąłem trzymając się bramy. -O co chodzi?- spytałem widząc że jest coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. -Słuchaj..Ja wiem czemu Szczerbatek się tak zachowuje. -Co?- nie byłem pewien czy dobrze usłyszałem- Dlaczego?! I teraz stało się najgorsze. Szczerbatek się obudził. Jego wilekie ślepia, rozglądały się trochę wystraszone. Tak jakby czegoś szukał. Wkońcu zauważył mnie. Wyglądł teraz na bardziej spokojnego. Powoli zacząłem podchodzić do niego. Nie ruszył się. Jego źrenice stawały się coraz większe i większe. Byłem tuż obok niego na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wstał i cofnął się. Nie będę na niego naciskał. Też się cofnęłem -Czkawka..-odezwała się Astrid. Szczerbatek podskoczył jak oparzony. Zaczął warczeć, syczeć i biegać po całej arenie, dopóki jej nie zauważył. Wtedy stanął przednią w gotowości. Założę się że gdyby nie było bramy to już dawno by się na nią rzucił. Stał tak przez chwilę po czym astrid lekko machnęła ręką. Wtedy zaskomlał ze strachu i schował się do swojej klatki. Podbiegłem do bramy. Astrid płakała. Zrobiło mi się jej żal. -Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz mi mówić.- powiedziałem, ale miałem nadzieję że i tak że odmówi. Muszę wiedzieć. -Nie. Powinieneś wiedzieć.- powiedziała. Otarła oczy i powiedziała: -Słuchaj. Szczerbatek był smokiem do treningów.-powiedziała, ale później dodała cicho- Dla wszystkich wikingów. -Co? Jak to?- niezbyt rozumiałem. -Stoick zażądził że każdy kto chce może poćwiczyć na nocnej furi. Większość skorzystała. -Dlatego tak się boi? Astrid westchnęła -Niestety tak. Po tych słowach nastała niezręczna cisza. -Coś dla ciebie przyniosłam.-powedziała i wyciągnęła zza siebie pół bochenka chleba.- Pomyślałam że będziesz głodny. Usiadliśmy i dzięląc się na pół chlebem opowiadaliśmy sobie różne śmieszne historie. Długo rozmawialiśmy. Brakowało mi tego. Chleb był już prawie zjedzony. Zostawiłem kawałek dla Szczerbatka. Napewno też jest głodny. Właśnie! Szczerbatek! Prawie o nim zapomniałem. Zaraz będzie ranek! Jeśli straż zauważy Astrid to będzie źle. -Astrid!- krzyknąłem- Musisz stąd szybko zniknąć! -Co?.. Czemu?- chyba niezbyt zrozumiała mój pośpiech. Pewnie też zapomniała. Wskazałem palcem na wschodzące słońce. -Już świta. Dziewczyna natychmiast się zerwała. -Zapomniałam!- powiedziała. Błyskawicznie pozbierała okruszki i pobiegła. Usłyszałem tylko z oddali ciche "Cześć ". Okej. Teraz najtrudniejsza sprawa. Astrid zdążyła idealnie ponieważ akurat zauważyłem jak strażnicy razem z moim ojcem podchodzą do bramy. Obserwował mnie chwile i powiedział : - A gdzie smok? -W klatce.-odparłem. -A jak się tam znalazł? Mówił trochę dziwnym głosem. Tak jakby był chory. -Co to jest?! Przesłuchanie!- powiedziałem głośno.- Niewiem sam tam wlazł. Mój ojciec skrzywił się ze zdenerwowania. Napewno nie podobała mu się ta odpowiedź. -Chyba masz nadmiar energi.- powiedział i odbrócił się do straży.- Nie dawajcie mu dzisiaj śniadanie. Haha Ale sobie kare wymyślił. Na szczęście jestem aż przejedzony. Starczy mi to na cały dzień. Ale nie mogę mu pokazać że mnie to nierusza. Z wymuszonym płaczem usiadłem w ciemnym kącie. -I tak masz szczęście że nie kazałem im nie dawać ci kolacji.- krzyknął i odszedł ze strażnikami. -Uff..- mruknąłem sam do siebie. Teraz kolej na Szczerbatka. Podeszłem do jego klatki.Leżał on na środku, wtulony w swój ogon. -Szczerbatek? Smok podniusł głowę i warknął. -Spokojnie. Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Szczerbatek wstał i usiadł tak jakby czekał na coś. Wyjąłem kawałek chleba. Smok oblizał się. -Chodź.-zachęciłem go.- Na prawdę nie chcę ci nic zrobić. Po tych słowach smok nabrał trochę pewności i zaczął ostrożnie podchodzić. Wyciągnąłem ręce. Podszedł powoli do mnie i spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. Ogon miał opdkulony. Wyglądał jak bity pies który przeprasza z brak zaufania. Następnie wyrwał mi z ręki chleb i momętalnie go połknął. Odwróciłem wzrok i delikatnie zacząłem wyciągać rękę w jego stronę . To moja jedyna szansa. Teraz albo nigdy. Przez chwilę słyszałem warknięcia przez co trochę się się wystraszyłem. Może mi przecież odgryść rękę! Ale po chwili poczułem twarde łuski pod swoją dłonią i zacząłem załować swoich podejrzeń. Spojrzałem w jego stronę i szepnąłem: -Wróciłeś. Natychmiast uklękłem i wtuliłem się w szyję gada. Już dawno nie byłem taki szczęśliwy. Chcę żeby ta chwila była wieczna. Po mojej twarzy płyneła łza radości. Nie chcę go puścić ale będę musiał. Po kilku minutach przytulania puściłem go. Jego źrenice były ogromne i tryskały radością. Nie mogę uwierzyć że wrócił. Pogłaskałem o po mordce i wstałem. Szczęście szybko minęło kiedy przypomniałem sobie gdzie jestem. Gad chyba zauważył moje zmartwienie. -Cieszę się.-powiedziałem do niego- Ale jak się teraz stąd wydostaniemy? Smok wstał i zaczął wychodzić. -Szczerbatek!-krzyknąłem na nim ale nie zareagował. Pewnie dalej się nie przyzwczaił.- Zaczekaj! Mordka zatrzymała sie i spojrzała na mnie. -Nie mogą wiedziać że jesteśmy pogodzeni. Poczekaj ja pierwszy wyjdę. Wyszłem z klatki i usiadłem w rogu areny, a szczerbatek w drugim. Spojrzałem na niego. Warknął, ale ja wiedziałem że to nie było na prawdę. Odwróciłem wzrok i powoli zasnąłem. Byłem naprawdę wykończony po całej nocy rozmów z Astrid. Obódził mnie głośny huk. Natychmiast wstałem i rozglądałem sie za Szczerbatkiem. Smoka nigdzie nie było, ale zato zauważyłem potężną dziurę w arenie,a w niej mordke. Znów wskoczył do areny i pokazał na swój grzbiet. Nie musiał mi wyjaśniać. Wsiadłem na niego a on wyskoczył z areny prosto w las. Ludziom zajmie max. 10 minut zanim skapną się że mnie nie ma. Jedyny nasz ratunek to Astrid. Smok popędził od domu dziewczyny i wskoczył od jej pokoju przez okno. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku i coś rysowała. Aż podskoczyła gdy nas zobaczyła. -Czkawka!?? Co ty tu robiesz- krzyknęłam. Haha. Powtórka z rozrywki. -To samo mówiłem kiedy cię zobaczyłem.-powiedziałem do niej. Ale nie przyszedłem tu aby sobie żartować. -Astrid. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Dziewczyna wstała, a Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć. -Spokojnie.-zwróciłem się do mordki. -Co mam robić?-odezwała się dziewczyna. -Osłaniać nas. Muszę zrobić nowy ogon dla Szczerbatak. Dziewczyna zamyśliła się. -Lepiej usiądz. Nie będą cię szukac u mnie. Mamy chwilę czasu. Usiedlśmy i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. Po ustaleniu planu spytałem: -Wszystko rozumiesz? -Pewnie. - Kiedy idziemy? -spytała. -Najlepiej zaraz.- powiedziałem i wyskoczyłem ze Szczerbatkiem przez okno. Stałem już przy umówionym miejscu. Astrid stała na przeciwko mnie. Dała mi znak i natychmiast wbiegłąm do kuźni i zacząłem budować siodło. Po jego skończeniu założyłem je na szczerbatka i kazłem mu też pilnować czy nikt nie idzie. Zaczołem robić ogon. Długo mi to zajęło ale jest. Po skończeniu go zawołałem mordkę i próbowałem go przymieżyć ale... To niemożliwe! Pomyliłem lotki! Nie! Nie mogłem ich pomylić. Przecież wżyciu nie pomyliłbym tego. Jak najszybciej zmieniłem lotkę na poprawną i założyłem ją gadowi. Wyleciałem w powietrze. Astrid zagadywała kogoś. Ale nagle ktoś wybiegł i zaczął krzyczeć: Więzień uciekł! I smok! Wszędzie zapanował chaos.Ludzie krzyczeli i płakali. Gdyby tylko widzieli że ja lecę na ich głowami i się śmieje. Ale nie mam na to czasu. Znów wleciałem do pokoju Astrid i zostawiłem jej karteczkę : Przepraszam, ale nie mam czasu na osobiste pożegnanie. Żegnaj! ''Kartkę zostawiłem na biurku i wleciałem wysoko w chmury. Mam nadzieję że teraz będę mógł żyć w spokoju. Lecieliśmy już bardzo długo. Wkońcu zawróciłęm mordkę w drugą stronę, ale on wyrwał mi się i ciągnoł mnie w jedną stronę. -O co chodzi?- spytałem go ale on tylko zawarczał i przyśpieszył lot. W końcu zacząłem w oddali widzieć nienaturalnie ogromną i piękną wyspę. -Wow!-powiedziałem do gada.-Skąd wiedziałeś że jest tu wyspa? Smok zamruczał i wleciał w ogromny las. Drzewa były tak blisko siebie że zasłaniały całe światło. Nie podoba mi się tu. Chciałem wylecieć z niego, ale smok znów wyrwał mi się w wbiegł głębiej do lasu. Po chwili stanął tak gwałtownie że spadłem. -Co ty..?- spytałem na gada, ale w połowie słowa jakiś inny smok skoczył na mnie. -AAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Szczerbatek ratuj!-krzyknąłem do niego, ale on tylko siedział i śmiał się po smoczemu. Smok leżący na mnie nagle zaczął mnie lizać. -Szczerbatek!- znów krzyknąłem. Nieznany smok przestał mnie lizać i spojrzał na mnie jak na głupka. Szczerbatek nie przestał się śmiać. Dopero teraz zauważyłem że to była druga nocna furia. -Eeeee... Szczerbatek?-powiedziałem do mordki, ale zamiast tego podszła do mnie druga nocna furii. -O co chodzi? Szczerbatek przewrócił oczemi i ugryzł mnie w rękę. -Ała! Tylko nie w rękę!-krzyknąłem. Drugi smok zaczął warczeć na Szczerbatka. Po chwili zacząłem rozumieć ich mowe. -Nie musiałeś tego robić!-ryknęła nocna furia. -Owszem. Musiałem.-powiedział Szczerbatek. -Ja chyba szaleje.-powiedziałem do siebie. Oba smoki spojrzały na mnie. -Nie szalejesz.-odazwał sie nieznany smok.-Tylko mój brat dał ci dar rozumienia smoczej mowy. Ale nie na długo. -A ty kim jesteś?-spytałem furii. Smok trochę się zasmucił. -Nie poznajesz mnie?-spytał. Przyjrzałem się smoku. Zauważyłem że on też nie ma lotki. I to tej którą pomyliłem! -Szczerbatek?-zapytałem. Smoki ryknąły: -W końcu zrozumiał! -Ale jak to?-spytałem. Szczerbatek (ten prawdziwy) zaczął mi tłumaczyć, ale zamiast słów znów usłyszałem ryki. 3 Rozdział ' ' -Szczerbatek. Ja nie rozumiem.-powiedziałem po czym szybko zwróciłem się do drugiego smoka.-I nie chcę zrozumieć. Smok zaśmiał się i podszedł domagająć się głaskania. Szczerbatek udał obrażonego i odwrócił wrozk. -Hyyy... Muszę cię jakoś nazwać.- powiedziałem do nocnej furii. Smok pokiwał głową na nie. -I tak cię nazwe. Ale jak? To imię musi do niego pasować. Przyjrzałem się jemu. Zacząłem dopiero porównywać jak bardzo różni sie do Szczerbatka. Był o wiele większy. Skrzydła miał lekko podszczerbione, a oczy bardziej pomarańczowe. Miał kilka blizn. Musiał już z kimś walczyć. Napewno był starszy od Szczerbatka. MImo że nocne furie niezbyt chyba sie od siebie różniom to on wyglądał mi na bradzo wyjątkowy. -Już wiem!-krzyknąłem. Smok podniusł uszy i z zaciekawieniem czekał na imię. -Union-powiedziałem. Chyba spodobało mu się to imię. Zamruczał i chciał położyć sie na moich kolanach, ale Szczerbatek skoczył na niego i zaczął go lizać. Union zrzucił go z siebie i zaczął uciekać. Gonili sie wokoło mnie i warczeli przyjaźnie. Usiadłem pod jednym z drzew i zacząłem wszystko sobie układać. W mojej głowie toczyła sie poważna bitwa. Co zrobić? A czego nie? Żałują ze nie mam przy sobie mojego szkicownika. Powoli zaczęło się zciemniać. Smoki po swojej zabawie położyły się zmęczone. Szczerbatek obok mnie, a Union pod drzewem obok. -Zaraz... skoro masz brata-powiedziałęm do Szczerbatka- to musisz mieć też rodziców. Gady wymieniły sobie tylko smutne spojrzenie i zaczęły zasypiać. Może to dobry pomysł. Jutro pomyśle co dalej. Obudziłem sie dosyć wcześnie. Szczerbatke jeszcze spał. Union leżał obserwująć mnie. Wstałem i pogłaskałem go po mordce. Zimny wiatr zawiał. Powoli zaczynam odczuwać że zbliża się zima. Lepiej zrobie ognisko. -Idę po patyki na opał.- powiedziałem do niego. Smok wstał i zaczął iść za mną. -Ty zostań. Lepiej żeby Szczerbatek nie obudził się sam. I tak weszłem w głąb lasu. Jest tu naprawdę ciemno. Po omacku szukałem patyków. Miałęm ich już całom garść. Schyliłem się po kolejnego patyka. Był bardzo mięki. To chyba nie patk. Uderzyłem nim o drzewo, ale nie usłyszałem charakterystycznego odpuku. Przyłorzyłem go do ucha. To coś syczało! Natychmiast wyrzuciłem go i zacząłem się cofać. Nagle ziemia zniknęła pod moimi stopami. -AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-krzyczałęm. Sturlałem się z jakiejś górki, ale to co później ujrzałem. Niesamowite! Przepiękne jezioro. Róźne smoki kąpiące się w nim. Na kamieniach przy brzegu wygrzewało się stado ognioglizd. Był też tam wodospoad! Zamoczyłęm ręce w wodzie próbując nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Woda była idealna. Nie za zimna ani nie za ciepła. Niestety po "drodze" zgubiłem patyki. Obmyłem sobie ręce i pocichu zacząłęm się cofać. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem za sobą niezbyt mile nastawionego koszmara ponocnika. Smok zaczął ryczać. W mgnieniu oka wszystkie smoki zaczęły warczeć tworząć wkół mnie krąg. NIe mogę nawet uciekać. W samom porę zjawił się Union. Ryknął. W tym momęcie smoki cofnęły się i zaczęły rozmawiać po smoczemu. Po chwili jeden z zębaczy złapał mnie za koszulkę i zaczął ciągnąć w kierunku jakiejś jaskini. Spojrzałem na Uniona. Wyglądał na zamrtwionego. Machnął jedynie głową że mam iść i też ruszył w tym kierunku. Znów ugryzł mnie. -Ała.-syknąłem. -Cicho. Uwierz przyda ci się to.-odpowiedział. Szliśmy ciągle prosto. Jaskinia ciągnęła się bez końca. Dopiero po kilku minutach zacząłem widzięć pojedńcze smoki. W końcu doszliśmy do ogromnego pomieszczenia. Znajdowały się w nim najróżniejsze smoki. Ciągle rozmawiały, ale gdy tylko weszliśmy rozmowy ucichły. Smoki zaczęły warczeć. Słszałem też krzyki typu: "Co on tu robi?" albo "Zabić go!" Strasznie się bałem. Pociesza mnie tylko obecność Uniona. Staneliśmy przed jakimś wielkim kamieniem. Nagle na ten kamień weszły dwie nocne furie. Pierwsza furia była miejwięcej wielkości Uniona, ale odrobine większa. Miała biękne błękitnie oczy i delikatne pod fioletowe uszy. Za to druga była ogromna. Dwa razy większa odemnie. Wzrostem przewyższała o głowę Unoina.Oczywiście nie dorównywał wzrostem jakiemu kolwiek śmiertnikowi czy koszmarowi połnocnikowi. Oczy były pomarańczow-żółte. Tak jakby palił się w nich ogień. -Czemu go tu przyprowadziiliście?-odezwała się największa furia.Mił niski i gardłowy głos. -Twój syn na kazał.-odezwał się śmiertnnik który przed chwilą cągnął mnie za koszulkę.Mówił do niego tak jak do króla. MOże był królem Smoki skierowały swój wzrok na Uniona. -Nie chciałem żeby go zablil.-powiedział. -Ferron... Wiesz jakie są zasady.-powiedziała furiia z niebieskimi oczami. MIała piękny i melodyjny głos. -Wiem. Ale on mnie oszczędził. On... jest wybrańcem.-powiedział. Smoki teraz spojrzały na mnie. Obserwowały mnie z zaintereswoaniem. Furie zeskoczyły z kamienia. Smok z pomarańczowymi oczami podszedł do mnie i schylił głowę na wyskość mojej. Jego spojrzenie przeszywało moje ciało. Czułem się bardziej bezradny niż byłem. W końcu odstąpiła odemnie oczy i powiedział. -Udajmy że ci wierzę. Ale najpierw musi przejść mój test. Ferron zaprować go do swojego pokoju. Union popchnął mnie głową w stronę jakiegoś tunelu. Smoki robiły mi miejsce i podziwiały mnie. Jeden nawet mi się ukłonił. Po chwili znów przestałem widzieć smoki. Zostałem sam z Unionem, który dalej prowadził mnie przez tunel. -Ferron to twoje imię?-spytałem go. -Tak. Ale jak chcesz to możesz się do mnie zwracać Unoin.-powiedział z uśmiechem. -A ta furia z pomarańczowymi oczami to twój ojcec? -Tak. -I Szczerabtka?-zapytałem -Tak..Ale nie mów o tym.-odpowiedział rozglądając się. -Czemu? Smok mnie zignorował i wepchnął w ciemną jaskinie. Strzelił plazmą w jakiś kamień a on zaświcił się. Zacząłem wszystko widzieć. Jaskina była dość duża. Nie wiele się w niej znajdowało. Tylko jedno małe jeziorko w którym pływały ryby. -Ładnie tu.-powiedziałem. Smok zamruczał zadowolony z pochwały. -Dziękuje. Podeszłem do małego kamienia leżącego przy jeziorku i usiadłem na nim. -Czemu nie ma tu Szczerbatka?-spytałem Uniona. Smok podszedł i położył się obok mnie. -Szczerrbatek jest wygnańcem. Uciekająć z tej wyspy osiedlił się na Berk.-wyjaśnił. Zaskoczyła mnie ta wiadomość, ale muszę dowiedzieć się więcej. -Co zrobił? Union Otworzył paszczę aby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko ją zamknął widząć swojego ojaca wchodzącego do jego pokoju. Wstałem równie szybko jak smok. -Choć. Musimy porozmawiać.-powiedział ojciec Unoina.. od mnie. Podeszłam do niego z Unionem. -Ty zostań.-zwrócił się do Uniona. NIe dobrze. Union mi już nie pomoże. Ruszyłęm za nim w kolejną jaskinie. Dużo jest tutaj tunelów. Moje oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności. Oczywiście na moje szczęście musiałem potknąć się o jakiś kamień. Upadłem na ziemię i znów zacząłem odczuwać ból przez niedawno złamaną rekę. -Uważaj. Lepiej trzymaj się mnie.-powiedział innym głosem niż zwykle. NIe był już władczyny i groźny tylko miły i przyjazny. Wstałem lekko kuśtykając i delikatnie złapałem się jego głowy. Po chwili byliśmy już na miejscu. Niesamowitym miejscu! Były tam przepiękne wodospady, jeziora i wiele nie znanych mi dotąd smoków. Woda była nieskazitelna i przeźroczysta. Wielkie dzrzewa które były domem dla niektórych smoków. Widziałem jak niektóre wyglądały z nich i obserwowały mnie. Ale najbardzie zainteresował mnie ogromny biały smok który spał w jedym z jezior. -Chcę to chronić.-powedziała furia do mnie.- Moją rodzine. Rodzina.. W jego słowach brzmi to bardzo wesoło. Ale ja już nie mam rodziny. NIe mogę się teraz tym zamartwiać. Muszę zostać tu przyjęty. To jest najważniejsze. -Wiem. Co muszę zrobić?-spytałem go. -Po prostu pomóc mi ich ochraniać.-powiedział. Nie brzmiało mi to na propozycje. Chyba to był rozkaz. -Przed czym? -Widzisz... nie zjawiaja się tu już ludzie ale...Jest człowiek zwanym Drago. -Kto??..-nie zrozumiałem. Jak jeden człoweik może zagrozić takiemu królestwu smoków. -To człowiek który potrafi panować nad smokami i zmuszać i do okrpnych rzeczy. -Trzeba go pokonać.-powiedziałem. -Tak. Ale nie dawno zniknął. Niedługo się pojawi ale teraz nie tylko to mnie martwi. -Coś się jeszcze stało?-zapytałem. -Słyszałeś może o czerwonej śmierci?-spytał mnie. -Tak.Oglądając smoczą księgę natknąłem się na nią. -Nasyła na nas smoki które niszczą nam leże. To musimy najpierw pokonać. O nie! Bałem się że to powie. Widziałem na ryskunkach jaka jest duża. Wżycu jej nie pokonam. -Do... Dobrze.-powiedziałem jąkając się. Smok zaśmiał się i powiedział: -Ale nie teraz. Mamy jeszcze czas. Nie masz się co denerwować.-powedział po czym dodał.- Chcesz zobaczyć jak to wygląda z góry? Teraz to mnie zaskoczyła ale bez zastanowienia powedziałem: Tak! Smok schylił głowe, a ja weszłem na nią i delikatnie złapałem się jego uszu. Furia wzbiła się w powietrze i to co zobaczyłęm to....niesamowite! Z lotu smoka wyglądało to sto razy piękniej. Przypomniało mi to kraine ze snów. -Niesamowite. Prawda?-powedział smok. -Ja.. nie..Nie wiem co powiedzieć.-mówiłem nie odrywając wzroku od pięknego krajobrazu. Lataliśmy tak przez kilka dobrych minut. Po dłuższym czasie spytałem: -Co to za białey smok leżący w jedny z jezior? -To oszołomostrach. Potrafi panować nad smokami Drago.-wyjaśnił. Dobrze widzieć ale teraz muszę wiedzieć coś o Szczerbatku. -A Unio..znaczy Ferron jest twoim jedynym synem?-zapytałem cicho. Smok pochmurnił słysząc to pytanie ale odpowiedział: -NIe. Mam jeszcze jednego. -Jest tutaj?-spytałem chodź i tak znałem odpowiedz. -Nie. Nie ma. -Czemu? -Nie musisz wiedzieć.-powiedział niemiło. NIeważne spytam się o to Uniona. Powoli smok zbliżał sie do lądowania. Zaskoczyłem z niego zanim wylądował. -Mogę się tu rozejrzeć?-spytałem. Smok kiwnął głową na tak i zaczął odchodzić. -Zaraz.. Jak mam się do ciebie zwracać.-zapytałem zanim odszedł. -Firne.-powiedział i odlaciał. Ruszyłem w kierunku jeziora, w który leżał biały smok. Podeszłem do niego ale on warknął i plunął mi zimnym lodem we włosy, które zafarbowały się na biało. CHodziłem od jeziora do jeziora i podziwiałem kraiobrazy. W końcu nogi zaczęły mnie boleć. Przykucnąłem przy jednym z jezior, ale zaczęło się już zciemniać. Powinienem wracać, ale nieznam drogi. Chyba wszystkie smoki znają tu drogę do jaskinie. Podeszłem do małego śmiertnika i spytałem: -Hej malcu. Znasz drogę do jaskini? Smok popatrzyłe na mnie dzieniw i odleciał. -Daj znać jak odpowie.-usłyszałem głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się przestraszony i ujrzałem Szczerbateka. -Szczerbatek?!-powedziałem głośno. Kilka smoków popatrzało się na mnie ale nic po zatym. -'Ciszej proszę.-uslyszałem głos jego w myślach. Teraz patrzyłem na niego z otwartą buzią. -Jak ty to zrobiłeś?-spytałem. -Normalnie.-powiedział lekko podirytowany. Musiał wcześnij o tym wiedzieć.-Po prostu pomśl o mnie i o tym co chcesz mi przekazać. -NIe teraz. Nie możesz tu być. Jesteś..wygnany. Smok trochę posmutniał ale nie zaprzeczył. -Wiem. -Co się stało?-spytałem pewien że wkońcu ktoś mi powie. -Mam za mało czasu aby ci powedzieć. Dobra teraz nie wytrzymałem. -Wszyscy unikają tej odpowiedzi. O co chodzi?!-powedziałwm podniesionym głosem.Teraz smoki bardziej się zainteresowały i zaczęły podchodzić. -Na mnie już pora.-powiedził i odleciał.Pa' -powiedziałem w myślach i odziwo otrzymałem odpowiedz: 'D''oz''obaczenia.' -Robi się ciemno. Powinniśmy wracać.-powdział nieznany mi smok. -Dobre. Ale nie znam drogi.-powdziałem nieśmiało. Smoka nie zdziwiła ta odpowiedz. Schylił głowę i wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet. Bylismy w jaskini. Znów na kamień weszły furie i zaczęły przemawiać. -To jest wybraniec alfy. Bedzie naszym wybawienie.-powedział Firne. -Ale ponieważ nie umie latać, jeden z was będziejego wierzchowcem.-powiedziała furia z błękitnymi oczami.-Masz prawo wyboru.-teraz zwróciła sie do mnie. -To może być smok nie tylko z tej wyspy?-spytałem Firne. SMok kiwnął głową na Tak. 'Przyleć tu-''' zwróciłem się do Szczerbatka, ale nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi. -Wybieram Szczerbatka.-powiedziałem głośno i odrazu usłyszałem pisk Uniona. -Kto to?-spytał Firne, ale nie zdążyłem odpowiedzieć. W jasnini odbył sie ryk furi i zanim się obejrzałem Szczerbatek stał obok mnie. Smoki potrzyły na niego ze strachem. W tej samej chwili Firne skoczył na Szczerbatka i ryknął: -Jak śmiesz się tu pokazywać! Szczerbatek zapiszczał i skulił się w kulkę. -Powiedziałeś że mogę wybrać sobie smoka. Wybrałem jego.-powiedziałęm próbująć zrzucić Firne ze smoka. On odepchnął mnie jednym skrzydłem i znów ryknął: -On nie może.-ryknął. Już szykował się do strzału plazmą, ale w ostatniej chwili Union zrzucił go ze Szczerbatka. Firne podniusł się z ziemi i powiedział: -Daje ci ostatnią szanse na opuszczenie tego miejsca. Lepiej żebym nie powtarzał. Smoki przyglądąły się z bezpieczną odległością. -Nie!-krzyknąłem i podbiegłem do Szczerbatka.-Ja będę tylko na nim latał. -Za późno. Już dokonałem wyboru.-powiedział. -Ale ja nie.-przerwałem.-Rozumiem że macie swoje problemy. Naprawdę. Ale nie możesz się gniewać przez całe życi na twojego syna. Wiem jak złość zmienia ludzi. Mój ojciec więził mnie z Unionem przez pięć dni. Tylko dlatego że zaprzyjaźniłem się ze smokiem.-powiedziałem z smutkiem. -Kto to Union?-spytała niebieskooka furia. -To ja.-powiedział Union. Nikt nie wiedział że go tak nazywam. Firne zapewne nie spodobało się to że mój ojciec go więził, ale słuchał dalej. -Ja nie zmienie zdania. Będę go spotykał czy chcecie czy nie.-powedziałem kończąć. Firne podszedł do Szczerbatka który wbił oczy smutku w ziemię. -Chcę cię to rzadko widywać jak to możliwe. Zrozumiałeś?-Spytał głośno i wyraźnie. Przez myśli czułem jego strach i załamianie. -Tak.-powiedział cicho. -Dobrze. A teraz rozejść się!-krzyknął i odleciał. Smoki zaczęły odchodzić w różne kierunki a ja spytałem Szczerbatka: -Co w końcu takiego zrobiłeś? Smok powiedział coś ale znów przestałem rozumieć mowe. -No nie! W takim momęcie.-powiedziałem do siebie. Czekaj-''usłyszałem w myślach jego głos. Smok skupił się a ja poczułem mocne pieczenie na swoim ramieniu. Zaczął na nim powstawać jakiś znak w kształcie nocnej furi. -Co to jest?!-spytałęm go. -Dzięki niemu będziesz mógł bezgranicznie rozumieć smoczą mowę.-wyjaśnił.-A teraz chodź. Jestem zmęczony. Ruszył w kierunku jakiejś jaskini, ale Union mu przeszkodził. -Dzisiaj przenocujecie w mnie. U ciebie jest mały remąt.-powiedział do Szczerbatka i ruszył w ciemy tunel. 4 Rozdział Następnego dnia obudziłem się w jaskini Uniona. Słońce było przesłonięte przz ciemne chmury. Szczerbatek jeszcze spał wtulony w mnie. Nic dziwnego. Wczoraj bardzo się przestraszył. Nie będę go budzić. Wstałem podnosząc jego głowę z moich nóg. Ruszyłem cicho długim korytarzem. Smoki jeszcze spały. Nie wszystkie oczywiście. Nie które leżały tylko udając że śpią. Powoli wyszłem na dwór tą samą drogą co przedtem. Wiał zimny i suchy wiatr. Żadnego smoka już nie było na dworze. NIe licząc wielkiego białego smoka. Firne go jakoś nazywał. Chyba Oszonomostrach czy coś w tym stylu. Dużo jest ras smoków. NIe pamiętam. Znów podszedłem do ogromnego smoka i odrazu powiedziałem: -Tylko mnie nie atakuj. Smok nie chętnie obrócił się i warknął. -Czemu mnie nie lubisz?-spytałem. NIc mu przcierz nie zrobiłem. Smok kolejny raz warknął i przeszedł do kolejnego jeziora. -On już taki jest.-powiedziała nadlatująca furia. Była to niebiestooka furia. -Zdziwiła mnie twoja wczorajsza odwaga.-powiedziała.-Nikt jeszcz nie sprzeciwił Firne. -Wiem. Ale Szczerbatek jest dla mnie jak rodzina.-odpowiedziałem.-Wsumie czemu został wygnany? -To samo co ty. Złamał jedo z naszych praw. Co prawad ja nie złamałem zasad. NIe było takiej zasady jak "Nie zaprzyjaźniej się ze smokiem". -Jaką zasade? Furia pokręciła głową. -Nie dowiesz się tego odemnie. Jeśli będzie chciał to sam ci powie.No nie no! Znowu! Kolejny smok odmawia mi powiedzenia czemu Szczerbatek został wygnany. Furia zauważyła chyba moje "lekkie" zdenerwowanie. -Miałeś się dzisiaj uczyć łowić ryby.-Powiedziała.- ALe ze względu na pogode będziesz się uczył smoczego. -O nie.-pisnąłem. -Nie buj się. Będzie cię uczył najlepszy nauczyciel jakiego mam..-powiedziała ale w ułamku sekundy przerwała. -Co to za znak na twoim ramieniu?-spytała nerwowo. -Ja nie..-powiedziałem ale znów mi przerwała. -Wsiadaj.-powiedziała pokazując na swój grzbiet. Wisadłem zmartwiony. Furia wleciała w powietrze w mgnieniu oka. Była szybsza od Szczerbatka. Zatrzymała się po chwili na jakiejś górze. Zsiadłem z niej. -Zaczekaj tu.-powiedziała i odleciała. Boję się. Co się stało? Po chwili przyleciała z Firne i Unionem. Szczerbatek w tej samej chwili wbiegł na górę. No tak. Nie ma siodła. Dziwnie się czułem. Patrząc na Szczerbatka czułem jego strach. O co chodzi? -Wstań.-powiedział Firne. Wstałem trzęsąc się. Smok podszedł do mnie i obejrzył moje ramie. -To niemożliwe.-powiedział Union. -Co niemożliwe?-spytałem. -Jesteś połączony.-powiedział Firne. -Co? Jak?-Pytałem trochę oszołomiony, ale natychmiast się opamiętałem-Z czym? Union podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał się znaku. -Z jakimś smokiem.-powiedział-Patrząc na znak z nocną furią. Teraz wszystkie smoki zwróciły wzrok na Szczerbatka. No bo przecież tylko on mógł się ze mną połączyć. -To bardzo rzadki i piękny dar.-powiedziała matka Uniona. -TO prawda.-powiedział Unoin. Patrząc na ich miny Firne musiał przyznać że to prawda, chodź napewno o tym wiedział. -Co to jest połączenie?-zapytałem próbujać zmienić kilmat tej chwili. Szczerbatek chciał coś powiedzieć ale Firne mu przerwał: -Nie będziemy tu rozmawiać. "Podsłuchiwacze" są blisko. -Co to jest?-spytałem ale nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Smoki zaczęły odlatywać. Tylko Union czekał na mnie. Spojrzałem na Szczerbtka. Był smutny. Czułem to. Patrzył na odlatujące furie ze smutkie. -Obiecuję ci że zrobie dla ciebie nowy ogon i siodło.-powiedziałem chodź i tak go to nie pocieszyło. Ale ze sztucznym uściechem powiedział: -Dziękuje. Wskoczyłem na grzbiet Unoina, który natychmiastowo ruszył. Leciał w ciszy. Nie powiedział ani szłowa. W sumie to ja też nie. Byliśmy już w jaskieni. Szczerbtaka ciągle nie było ale to normalne. -Kiedy zauważyłeś znak?-spytał Union -Wczoraj. -Boli cię on?-zapytał Firne. -NIe-powiedziałem. Nie mam ochoty na więcjej pytań. Ale jak im odmówić? Moje zdenerwowanie zauważyła niebieskooka furia. -Dajcie mu chwilę wytchnienia.-powiedziała.-W końcu miałam go dzisiaj uczyć. A więc go zabieram. Wstała z miejsca i ruszyła w kolejny tunel. O ludzie! Ile jest tu tych jaskiń. Podążałem za nią dość długo. Po dłuższej chwili wkońcu doszliśmy. Ale ta jaskinia była cudowna! Nie było w niej ścian. A jeśli by były to nie było ich widać ponieważ wszystko przystłaniały łuski. Na ścianach było mnóstwo łusek. To pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby powieśili na ścianie wielką skórę kolorowego smoka. Furia usiadła dostojnie na śrdku majestatycznego pokoju i zaczęła mnie uczyć. Nie będę wam tego opisywał ,ponieważ nie jest to jakoś ciekawe, ale zato bardzo trudne. Wszystkie warknięcia smoków są do siebie podobne. Po lekcji Firne miał mnie uczyć dobrego latania. Czekał na nas w wielkiej sali spotkań ,że tak się wyraże. Odziwo zauważyłem że Szczerbatek ma lotkę. Była koloru niebieskiego. I była chyba regulowana. Firne kiedy nas zobaczył podszedł i coś waarknął. Tego się obawiałem. Nie mam pojęcia co powiedział. ''Spytał się czy dobrze ci idzie.-powiedział mi w myślach Szczerbatek. -Tak.-powiedziałem po naszemu. Smok skrzywił się lekko ale powiedział. -To dobrze. Chodz. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Firne spojrzał na Szczerbatka i kiwnął głową. Szczerbatek chyba zrozumiał ponieważ natychmiast wyleciał w niebo. -Myślałem że będziemy ćwiczyć latanie.-powiedziałem. -To prawda.-odpowiedział. Lepiej żebym się już nie odzywał, patrząc na jego wyraz twarzy. Mówił on że: Nie bądz niecierpliwy. -Spójrz w wodę.-polecił. Podeszłem do jeziorka i potrzyłem się w wodę. Nic w niej nie było. O co chodzi? Nagle coś złapało mnie za kamizelkę i wleciało w chmury. O boże! Już nie żyję! Ale momętalnie poczułem że to Szczerbatek. -Szczerbatek!-wrzasnąłem.-Mogłem umrzeć na zawał! -Czyżby?.-powiedział Firne który znalazł się obok mnie,-Masz za mały refleks. Musisz go wyćwiczyć. Ale jak?! Co chwilę chwiałem się. Zaraz spadne. -I równowagę.-powiedział widząć mnie.- Dlatego nie będziesz siedział dzisiaj na Szczerbatku. -Co? jak to?-spytałem. Smok uśmiechnąl się i powiedział: -Będziesz na nim stał. NIe no. Chyba się przesłyszałem. -Yyy..Jak to stać? -Normalnie. Wyobraź sobie że będziesz musiał strzelać z niedopasowaniego łuku który był by na ciebie za duży.. Musisz na nim stanąć. Okey. Lepiej się mu nie sprzeciwiać. Powoli łapiąc się szyji smoka wspiąłem się na grzbiet. Najłatwiejsze za mną. Teraz muszę wstać. Podniosłem się i odrazu poczułem że zaraz spadnę. -Ustaww nogi w łuku.-powiedział Szczerbatek. Zrobiłem to. Byłem już bardziej stabilny, ale ciągły lot smoka wciąż mnie chwiał. -Dobrze. Teraz delikatnie pociągnij ciało i nogi do tyłu. Posłuchałem go i momętalnie Szczerbatek się zatrzymał. -Świetnie.-powiedział Firne.- Aby skręcać przechylasz nodi i ciało w odpowiednią stronę. Zacząłem kręcić nogami a Szczerbatek leciał tam gdzie chcę. Ale nagle zachaczyłem o coś i zacząłem spadać. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili złapał mnie Firne. -Musisz uważać.-powiedział lekko rozczarowany.-Ty też gdyby nie ja Czkawka już by nie żył- Zwrócił się do Szczerbatka. Smok kiwnął głową i zaczął lądować. -Na dzisiaj koniec wrażeń. Chodzmy coś zjeść.-powiedział Firne, a ja poczułem jak bardzo jestem głodny. Po kolacji poszłem do pokoju Uniona, który siedział obok swojego jeziora. Też miał lotkę. -Skąd macie lotki?-spytałem. Smok lekko przekrzywił głowę i powiedział: -Jeden ze zmiennoskrzydłych zachipnotyzował człowieka aby nam zrobił. Nie spodobało mi się to. Nie lubię manipulowania innymi. -Jest tu wioska? -Tak.-powiedział niepewnie. -Mogę ją odwiedzić?-zapytałem. -Nie.-powiedział natychmiast. -Czemu? -To niebezpieczne.-odpowiedział. -Proszę-powiedziałem. -Nie.-powiedział. -Muszę widywać się z ludzmi.-prosiłem. Smoka wciąż kiwał głową na nie. -Nie to nie.-powiedziałem. I tak się tam dostane.-pomyślałem. Następnego dnia wstałem bardzo wcześnie. Wszystkie smoki spały. Dosłownie. Zbuduję tratwę. Zacząłem szukać drewna. Budowanie jej zajęło mi z niecałą godzinę. Najłatwiejsze za mną. Teraz muszę się dowiedzieć gdzie jest wioska. Wątpie że na tej wyspie. Podbiegłem do białego smoka który ciągle mnie obserwował. -Wiesz którędy do wioski?-apytałem go. Odziwo nie warknął. Wskazał tylko głową jakiś kierunek i zamknął oczy. Świetnie. Nie sądziłem że pójdzie tak łatwo. Po cichu doszłem do krańca wyspy i położyłem tratwę na wodzie. Wskoczyłem na nią i płynąłem. Dopiero po kilku minutach zdałem sobie sprawę z mojego błędu. Działałem pochopnie i zapomniałem jedzenia. Nie wiem tagże jak długo będę płynął. Ale już zapóźno na odwrót. Dam sobie radę! Prespektywa Szczerbatka Wstałem wyjątkowo wcześnie. Teraz mam lotkę a więc znów z Czkawką możemy latać. Ale nie było go obok mnie. Ferron spał jeszcze. Podeszłem do niego i obudziłem. -Hej. Wstawaj. Czkawki nie ma.-powiedziałem szturchając go. -Zostaw mnie.-powiedział zaspany.-Pewnie poszedł się przewietrzyć. -On tak nie robi.-powiedziałem coraz mocniej go szturchając. Moj brat nie chętnie wstał i przeciągnął się. -Może jest na śniadaniu.-powiedział. -Śniadanie jest później.-powiedziałem zdenerowowany.-Pomożesz mi go poszukać? Ferron pokręcił głową i wyszedł z jeskini. Wszedł do sali konferencji, gdzie czekał tam już nasz ojciec. -Dzień dobry.-powiedział do nas. -Cześć.-powiedział ziewając mój brat. -Dzień dobry.-odpowiedziałem. Tata spojrzał na nas dziwnym wzrokiem. -A gdzie chłopiec?.-spytał. -Nie widziałeś go?-powiedział Ferron. -Nie.-powiedział. Teraz bardziej się zdenerowowałem. Gdzie on jest? Nic mu nie jest? On może już nie żyć! Te myśli plątały mi się w głowe i nie mogłe się od nich uwolnić. -Co jest?-spytała wchodząca moje matka. -Próbuje się dowiedzieć.-powiedział ojciec. Myśli coraz bardziej się nasilały. Nie mogłe jasno myśleć. Muszę go zobaczyć. Całego i zdrowego! -Black wszystko w porzątku?-spytała mama. Na dzwięk swojego imienia nie uspokoiłem się tylko bardziej zacząłem szaleć. Wybiegłem na dwór do Cala (oszołomostracha).\ -Widziałeś Czkawkę?-zapytałem. Smok pokręcił głową. -Nie. -Nie kłam.-powiedziała mama. -Bringr.-powiedział.-przecież kazałaś abym był dle niego miły. -To prawda.-powiedziała moja mama. -Prosił o drogę do wioski. Pokazałem mu ją.-powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem. Nigdy go nie lubiłem. Ale dopiero dotarło do mnie co zrobił. -A skąd on wie że tu jest wioska?-powiedział ze złością Firne. Oszołomostrach przymróżył oczy. -Nie wiem. -Ode mnie.-powiedział Ferron. Mój ojciec spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pytającmy. -Czkawka spytał skąd mamy ogony to mu powiedziałem.-powiedział cicho. -To chwilowo nie ważne.-powiedziałem głośno.- Czkawka popłynął do wioski. Wiecie co mu się stanie gdy tam dopłynie? Pamiętam jeszcze nieszczęśnika który tam dopłynął nie proszony. Jego głowa wisiała na płocie przez siedem dni. -Wiemy. Nie ma co tracić czasu. Ruszajmy-powiedział ojciec i wzbił się w powetrze. ' Perspektywa Czkawki' Płynąłem już miej więcej godzine. Nie było widać żadnego smoka. Może jeszcze nie wstali. Mam przyjajmniej taką nadzieję. Tylko od czasu do czasu kilka wrzeńców wsystawiało swoje głowy i obserwowały mój znak. Po chwili zacząłem widzieć na choryzącie mały skrawek wyspy. Wyspa powiększała się coraz bardziej i bardziej. W końcu dopłynąłem do niej i wyszłem na brzeg. Ruszyłem ścieszką wyrobioną z gliny. Prowadziała ona do handlów, Szybko przeszukałem swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. Miałem przy sobie małą żelazną monetę, Którą wikingowie wkładają sobie do kieszenie przed pierwszym zabiciem smoka. Podbiegłem do jednego ze stoisk z jedzeniem. -Ile kosztuje chleb?-zapytałem kupca. -Dziesięć złotych monet.-odpowiedział nie miłym głosem. -No nie! Nie mam tyle.-powiedziałem. Kupiec burknął coś i odwrócił się. -Mam jedną.-dodałem. -Spadaj mały nie mam czasu.-warknął. -Mogę pracować.-powiedziałem. Byłem naprawdę głodny. -Powiedziałem coś. Nie wezmę od ciebie żadnych złotych monet. -To nie złoto.-powiedziałem.-To żelazo. Kupiec zainteresował się i spojrzał na nią. -Zabiłeś smoka?-spytał zdziwiony. -Tak.-skłamałem. Kupiec zaczął mi się przyglądać. Niestety nie zdąrzyłęm zakryć znaku. Kupiec pisnął widząc ją i wybiegł zza stoiska. Zaczął krzyczeć coś po jakimś innym języku do ludzi. Zrobiło się wokół mnie zamieszanie. Ludzie nagle padli na kolana i coś mówili. Po chwili jakiś człowiek krzyknął do mnie: -Kłaniać się królowi. O nie! Teraz to ja będę się modlić aby Szczerbatek do mnie trafił. ''' Rozdział piąty' -Yyy... jaki król?-zapytałem, chodź i tak wiedziałem. Jeden z ludzi zaczął coś do mnie mówić ale po innym języku. Poza tym był ciemnego koloru skóry i miał różne malowidła wokół oczu. -Mówi że była przepowiednia.-odpowiedział kupiec wciąż klączący na kolanach. -Wstań.-nakazałem.-Jaka przepowiednia? -O bogu w ludzkim ciele.-powiedział. No nie no. Teraz to się załamałem! -Ja?! Bogiem?!-wykrzyknąłem. To chyba jakieś żarty. -Tak. W przepowiedni była postać o takim samym znaku jak twój. Hyy...Może jednak tu zostane. Chwila wśród swoich dobrze mi zrobi a przy okazji coś dowiem się o tym znaku. -Opowiesz mi coś o nim?-spytałem. -Oczywiście mój wodzu.-powiedział i zaprowadził mnie do jakiegoś domku. Osunął krzesło i pokazał abym usiadł. Położył przede mną wielką księgę i powiedział: -Tu o tym pisze wodzu. Pisało tam po innym języku. Naszczęście obok było tłumaczenie: '' Według najważniejszych mędrzców i wodzów tej wyspy, w najbliższą jesień do zaćmienia pojawi się na wyspie chłopak, ze znamienie najniebezpieczniejszego smoka na świecie. Będzie on jednym z Bogów uwięzionym przez złych czarowników w ludzim i niechcianym przez niego ciele. Na tej wyspie zdobędzie on wybawienie. -Co to znaczy wybawienie?!-Wykrzyknąłem. -Przepraszam.-powiedział kupiec zabierając księgę.- Nie chcieliśmy denerowować wodza. -Nie... Nie jestem zdenerowowany.-powiedziałem spokojnie. -Niech się wódz prześpi. My się wszystkim zjamiemy.-powiedział i zaprowadził nie do innego domku. Wskazał małe łóżko na które położyłem się i momętalnie zasnąłem. Obudził mnie silny zapach spalin. Jak otworzyłem oczy ujżałem wielki ogień palący się pode mną. -Co do..?-krzyknąłem. Nie byłem już na łóżku tylko przywiązany do długiej kłody. -Pomóżcie mi!-wrzasnąłem. -Pomagamy.-powiedział kupiec. -Co!? -Tak. Jesteś bogiem, a więc aby cię uwolnić ,musimy cię zjeść. -Słucham?!-Wydarłem się na całe gardło-Rozwiąż mnie! Jako twój wódz nakazuje ci! -Przykro mi. Tak już musi być.-powiedział i dołożył więcej drewna na opał. -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!!!-darłem się ale i tak nikt nie zwrała uwagi. Niektórzy tylko biegali wokół mnie i śpiewali coś. Muszę się wydostać! Już wiem! Prawie zapomniałem o połączeniu ze Szczerbatkiem. Skupiłem się mocno i wykrzyknąłęm w myślach: Szczerbatek ratuj! Oni chcą mnie zjeść! 'Nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć jak to banalnie brzmi. Gorąco było nie do zniesienia. Po chwili usłyszałem tylko świst nocnej furii. Na ląd przybył Szczberbatek, Union, Firne i niebieskooka furia. Szczerbatek zaśmieł się na mój widok. -Nie śmiej się tylko pomóż mi!-powiedziałem. Ludzie kiedy zbliżył się Szczerbatek znó klękli na kolana a kupiec krzyczał: Drugi bóg. ''Szczerbatek powiedział po smoczemu: -Schlebiasz mi. Przeciął liny a ja jak oparzony wskoczyłęm na jego grzbiet. -Szybko! Bo ciebie też będą chcieli zjeść.-powiedziałem. Smoki wzbiły się w powietrze. Firne wyglądał na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. -Firne ja przepraszam-szepnąłem cicho. -Porozmawiamy w sanktuarium.-powiedział oschle. Boję się tej rozmowy. Zbliżaliśmy się powoli do mojego nowego domu. Serce waliło mi tak jakby miało zaraz wyskoczyć. '''Nie bój się-podpowiedział mi w myślach Szczerbatek.-'Nic ci nie może zrobić'. Wiem.-odpowiedziałem. Musiałem się odstresować. Uderzyłem lekko szczerbatka w ucho. -Ała.-syknął i spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Za co? Za to że śmiałeś się ze mnie. Smok znów roześmiał się cicho. Wyglądałeś naprawdę zabawnie. Znów uderzyłem go. -Teraz to pożałujesz.-powiedział i błyskawicznie zanurkował pod wodę. -AAAaaaaaaaaa!!!!!-wrzeszczałęm. Ledwo co się trzymałem Opór wody rzucał mną na boki. Najgorsze jest to że Szczerbatek nie miał siodła. Kiedy zaczęło brakować mi powietrza znów wlaciał w chmury, i zaczął się śmiać. W sumie mi też. -Ale z ciebie wredny gad.-powiedziałem z uśmiechem. -Wiem.-powiedział. Teraz zbliżało się najgorsze. Wylądowaliśmy. Firne odrazu zaczął. -Dlaczego wypłynąłeś?-zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem. -Noo.. Ja...-jąkałem się. -Co?-spytała niebieskooka furia. -Czekaj Bringr. Ja chcę z nim porozmawiać.-powiedział Firne.- A więc? -No..Przecież nie mogę jeść tylko ryby.-wypaliłem. Oczywiście był inny powód. Chciałem poprostu podróżować. -Słucham?-zapytał tak jakby właśnie nie dosłyszał.-Znaczy...Oczywiście od czasu do czasu jakiś smok coś zabierze. -Nie..Nie trzeba.-powiedziałem cicho.- To był jeden z powodów. Smok przekrzywił głowę. -Ja chciałem tylko trochę pozwiedzać.-wyjaśniłem. -Hyy.. Coś się nad tym pomyśli.-powiedział. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i ruszyłem do swojego pokoju. -Czekaj. Czekaj.-powiedział smoka zagradzając mi drogę.-Musisz mieć karę. -Jaką?-spytałem lekko wystraszony. Nie wiem co mógł wymyśleć. -Dzisiaj sam łowisz sobie śniadanie, obiad i kolaję. -To jest ta kara?-spytałem. Nie chciało mi się wierzyć. -Tak. Ale pamiętaj bez wętki i bez pomocy smoka.-powiedział z lekkim uśmiecham. -Dobrze. To nie będzie raczej aż takie trudne. Firne wszedł do jaskini na śniadanie, a ja zabrałem się za łapanie ryb. Piętniaście minut później... -Szczerbatek!! Pomóż!-krzyknąłem do smoka który turlał się za śmiechu na brzegu. Nie mogłem złapać ani jednej ryby. Są najszybszymi rybami jakie widziałem. -Mój ojciec zakazał.-powiedział nie przestawając się śmiać. Znów zaczaiłem się na jednego małego łososia. Jeszcze chwila...i.. mam! Podniosłem zwycięsko rybę, ale ta zaczeła walczyć.Udało jej się wpaść do wody. Nie puśćiłem jej przez co ciągnęła mnie. -AAAAAA!!!!!! Szczebratek! Smok podleciał i chwycił mnie za koszulkę. Zbliżał się do lądowania ale puśćił mnie w połowie drogi znów do wody. W ostatnie chwili udało mi się rzucić rybę na brzeg. -Na dzięki-prychnąłe obrażony. Szczerbatek wylądował i znów zaczął się śmiać ze mnie. Najbardzie zdenerwowało mnie tylko to że Union też się śmiał. Firne właśnie podleciał i na mój widok lekko się uśmiechnął, ale wiedziałem że w duszy się też śmieje. -Jak tam śniadanko?-zapytał. NIe odpowiedziałem tylko pokazałem rybę leżącą na brzegu. Wyszłem na grunt i podniosłem rybę ale nagle jeden ze straszliwców chwycił mi ją i odleciał. -Ej! Oddawaj!-wykrzyknąłęm ale on był już daleko. Firne zaśmiał się i zanrukował wyławiająć największą rybę jaką wrzyciu widziałem. -Masz. Złowiłeś rybę ale nie będę sądził straszliwców że ukradły ci łososia.-powiedział. Ale pamiętaj obiad i kolację sam sobie łowisz i lepiej następnym razem się nią tak nie chwal.-dodał uśmiechająć się, Po śniadaniu znów musiałem zabrać się za naukę. Najpierw smoczego jezyka, który jest niesamowicie trudny, a potem jazda na stojąco. Nawet dobrze mi szło. Nawet Firne mi tak powiedział. -Świetnie-powiedział.-Później dojdziemy do łuku. -Skąd smoki mogą wiedzieć jak się strzela z łuku?-spytałem. -Strzelam z plazy.-wyjaśnił.-Zrób kółko wokół sanktuarium i na dzisiaj to koniec. Na twoim miejscu zabrałbym się już za łapanie obiadu. Zrobiłem obraźoną mnię. Czemu te ryby są takie szybkie?! Odleciałem z zasięgu wzroku Firne. -Czemu te ryby są takie szybkie i silne?-zapytałem Szczerbatke. Zaśmiał się i odpowiedział: -Łowiłeś je w najczystszej wodzie tutaj. Żyją tam trochę zmodyfikiowane ryby. Nawet dorosłe smoki nie dają czasami łowić tam ryb. -Wow.-powiedziałem. -Tak samo pomyślałem kiedy złowiłeś łososia.-zaśmiał się. Nagle poczułem mocy ból ramienia. Był tak przeszywający że prawie krzyczałem z bólu. Poczółem że zacząłem spadać. Widziałem tylko urywek Szczerbatka i mocy strach. Ale ja się nie bałem. Obudziłem się w jaskini Uniona. Firne, Bringr, Unoion i Szczerbatek nachylali się nade mną. -Nic ci nie jest?Boli cię coś?-pytał się Szczerb. -Niee....-powiedziałem przeciągając.-Co się wogóle stało? -Znak ci się zmienił.-powiedział Firne -Co? Jak?-powiedziałem jeszcze w pół przytomny. -No..Yyy...Sam zobacz.-poradził Union. Leniwie podniosłem się i spojrzałem na znak. Wow! Był większy i wyraźniejszy. Furia która widniała na moim prawym ramieniu stała się czarna. Wetdy był tylko kontur. Oczy i detale nie były widaczne, a ogon zamazany. -Czemu się zmienił?-spytałem. -Nie wiemy.-powiedział Szczerbo. Wyczułem u niego znów mocy strach. Mocniejszy niż przedtem. -Teraz bardziej odczuwam twoje uczucia.-powiedziałem do niego. Firne bardziej się zastanowił. -Chyba wiem o co chodzi.-powiedział. -O co?-spytali wszyscy razem. -Jego połączenie jest stopniowe.-wyjaśnił. -Jak to?-spytałem. -Będzie się objawiało stopniami.-powiedział.-Powiedz jak coś się zmieni. -Yhy. Smoki kierowały się do wyjścia, ale w wejściu Union coś powiedział, ale nie zrozumiałem. Moje rozumienie smoków minęło. -Co się stało?-spytał Szczerbatek. Zaraz..Co?! Jak to możliwe?! -Jak ja cię rozumiem?-zapytałem. Smoki popatrzyły na mnie jak na durnia. Firne coś powiedział po smoczemu. Naszczęści z moich nauk mogłem się domyśleć o co chodzi. Coś w stylu: Co...chodzi.. ' -Nie rozumiem was, ale Szczerbatka tak.-powiedzaiłem. -Dziwne...-odpowiedział Szczerbatek. Union podszedł do mnie i znów mnie ugryzł. Już się na mnie na to uodporniłem. -Dlaczego kiedy mnie gryziesz to zaczynem rozumieć smoczy język.-spytałem. -Niektóre smoki mają dary. Ferronowi trafił się taki.-powiedziała Bringr. -Aha...-powiedzałem.-Ją jakieś inne dary? -Jest na przykład panowanie na żywiołami. Woda, powietrze, ziemia.-powiedziała. -Super.-westchnąłem. -Dobra! Masz teraz czas wolny. Dzisiaj ci odpuszcze karę, ale jutro nie. Nie chcę cię dzisiaj przemęczać,-powiedział Firne i wyszedł. -To co idziemy latać?-spytał Szczerbatek. -Pewnie! Muszę się odstresować. Union idziesz z nami?-zpytałem smoka. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział: -Chętnie. ' **** -No dalej!-krzyknąłem poganiając Szczerbatka. Smok przyśpieszył wyprzedzając Uniona. Pomarańczowe oczy furii błysneły iskierkami złości. -Chyba się nie obrazisz?-powiedziałem do niego. Smok uśmiechnął się i poleciał w dół. Co on robi?-spytałem Szczebratka.'' Niewiem.'' To była dla nas szansa. Byliśmy już tak blusko ryby która miała być nagrodą wyścigu między Szczerbatkiem, a Unionem. W ostatniej chwili Union wyleciał i zabrał rybę. W oddali widziałem tylko jego uśmiechnięty pysk. -Co??!!!-powiedziałem.-To nie fair. Smok podleciał. -Jak to?-spytał.-Mieliśmy zdobyć rybę. NIe mówiłeś w jaki sposób. No..ma rację. -Dobra.-wtrącił się Szczerbo.-Co robimy? -Hyyy...-zamyśliłem się. Moje zamysły przerwał głośmy huk. -Co..-?spytałem. Union wydał się chwilowo wstrząśnięty tym co się stało. -Smoki Drago!-wykrzyknął i ruszył pędem do jaskiń. -Czego?-zapytałem. Szczerbatek wydał się tak samo wstrząśnięty jak jego brat. Zarwał sie tak gwałtownie że myślałem że spadnę. -O co chodzi?-zpytałem ale on całkowicie mnie zignorował. Wleciał do jakini w której znajdowały się wszystkie wojenne smoki. -Znów przyszli!-krzyczał tłum. -Do ataku!-krzyczeli inni. -Jakie plany?-pytałi jeszcze inni. Chałas przerwał ryk furii. Firne wszedł na kamień i ogłosił: -Zaatakowali nas! Czykujcie się. Wojna idzie! Jaka wojna?!-spytałem przerażony.Noo...normalna.Szczerbatek nie był zbytno wystraszony.Ja też biorę w niej udział?..... Tak Smoki zaczeły się przygotowywać do ataku, a ja podeszłem do Firne. -Ja też biorę w niej udział??-zapytałem go. Furia zastanowiła się. -Raczej nie. Nie umiesz jeszcze dobrze walczyć. -Co? Umiem!-powiedziałem. -Może troszkę, ale to nie wystarczy aby wystawiać cię na walkę z Drago. Ty też nie pójdziesz.-zwrócił się do Szczerbka. -Co?! Jak to?-powiedział. -Będziesz bronił Czkawki i pilnował żeby nic nie wymyślił. -Umiem o siebie zadbać.-powiedziałem. -Wątpie.-odparł i odleciał. Zachowywał się tak jak mój ojciec przed kłótnią, tylko milszy. -No super!-wykrzyknął Szczerbatek. -Dobra chodzmy do pokoju bo tat...-zaciąłem się. Czy ja powiedziałem tata?-spytałem sam siebie. Tak.-powiedział Szczerbatek. -Chodzmy.-powiedział nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Weszliśmy do jaskini. Union miał już założoną zbroję. Wyglądał w niej naprawdę super! Szybko przeleciał mnie wzrokiem i skierował go na Szczerbatka. -A ty nie w zbroi? -Nie muszę pilnować Czkawki.-powiedział. -Czemu ty nie walczysz?-spytał mnie. -Firne twierdzi że nie umiem jeszcze walczyć.-powiedziałem. Smok kiwnął głową i wyleciał. Usiadłem opierając się o scianę. Po chwili zapadł cisza. Wystraszyłem się trochę. Cisza przedłużała się bez końca. Po chwili usłyszałem ryk furii i strzały ognia. Zaczeło się- powiedział Szczerbo. Strzały i grzmoty nie ustąpywały. Szczerbatek podskoczył kiedy usłyszał coś na korytarzu. -Zaczekaj tu.-powiedział i wyszedł z jaskini. Poszłem za nim, ale w bespiecznej odległości. Chyba mnie nie usłyszał. Nagle coś złapało mnie za ramię tworząc głęboką ranę. Nie krzyknąłem. Szczerbatek mógł by usłyszeć. W ggłowie dundniły mi słowa Firna: Nie jesteś w stanie walczyć. Czyżby.. Zaraz się przekonamy. Próbowałem uspokoić smoka. Był to chyba koszmar ponocnik. -Hej..-szeptałem.-Nic ci nie zrobie. Spokojnie. Smok w końcu przestał się na mnie rzucać i pozwolił mi się dotknąć. Hyy...Skoro tu są smoki to musi być bardzo źle. Wątpie żeby Firne nie dopilnował wejść jaskini. Muszę im pomóc. Nie jestem w końcu taki bezużyteczny. -Hejj..-powiedziałem do smoka.-Pozwolisz mi abym dosiadł ciebie. Ponocnik schylił głowę, a ja wsiadłem na jego grzbiet. Pokierowałem go do wyjścia. Na dowrze panował istny chaos. Smoki ryczały zagłuszając wszystko ale najbardziej moją uwagę pszyciągnął mężczyzna walczący z Firne. Podleciałem bliżej. Człowiek miał kilka blizn i szatę z łusek nocnej furii. Mężczyzna zauważył mnie i roześmiał się. -A więc to jest ten wielki smoczy wybawca!-powiedział. Jego głos był niski i gardłowy. Firne stanął przedemną. -Co ty tu robisz?-spytał cicho. -Pomagam.-powiedziałem równie cicho. -Kto ty?-zapytałem mężczyzę. -Ohh...Gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Drago.-powiedział kłaniając się nisko. -Czego chcesz? -Czego?-powtórzył.-Smoków! -Co? Po co?-powiedziałem. -Chce nas do podbicia innych wysp.-warknął Firne. -Do podwłaszczenia.-powiedział Drago. -Co za różnica.-powiedział Union. Stał za mnął i warczał. -Skoro już wiesz kim jestem to może się przedstawisz?-spytał. -Nie musisz wiedzieć.-powiedziałem. -Coż...Na mnie czas. Do zobaczenia.-powiedział i poszedł na statek. Lepiej żebyś nie żył jak cię znajdę.-Usłyszałem głos Szczerbatka. Był zdenerwowany. Już nie żyję.-pomyślałem. '' Kilka tygodni później -Dół. Prawo.-powiedział Firne strzelając plazmą w wyznaczone miejsca. Uniki były okropne. Szczególnie że musiałem szybko reagować. -Lewo. Dól Góra.-mówił. Przy ostatnim zawolno zrobiłem unik. -Ała!-powiedziałem upadając na ziemie, -Nie żyjesz.-rzekł i położył łape na mnie. Szykował się znów do strzału. -Mówiłeś że nie będziesz mnie dobijał.-krzyknąłem zasłaniając twarz rękami. -To samo powiesz wrogowi?-spytał i zszedł ze mnie. Wstałem i otrzepałem się z kawałków ziemi. -Dobrze ci szło. Prócz końca. -Dzięki.-powiedziałem w lekkim zdziwieniu. Poraz pierwszy mnie pochwalił. -Ale i tak jesteś zawolny i zbyt naiwny żeby iść na woję.-dodał. -Heh..-westchnąłem. -Masz teraz odpoczynek.-powiedział. Usiadłem na ziemi zmęczony walką. Firne skrzywił się. -Mam na myśli lot na Szczerbatku.-rzekł i odleciał. Niechętnie w stałem i ruszyłęm w kierunku "domu". Nagle coś skoczyło na mnie. Chyba wiem już co. -Szczerbatek...-powiedziałem nużącym głosem. -Kolejny raz.-powiedział uradowany.-Jeszcze tylko dwa razy.. Taaa...Pewnie nie wiecie o co chodzi. No...Założyłem się z Szczerbkiem że ten kto pierwszy zaskoczy przeciwnika więcej niż dziewięć razy sprząta całe sanktuarium. -Wiem. A teraz złaź ze mnie! Smok wstał otrzepując skrzydła. -Lecimy?-spytał. -Tak.-powiedziałem i wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet.' Tam gdzie zawsze.'-poinformowałem go. Smok wyleciał z sanktuarium. 'Śledzą nas?' Odwróciłem się aby sprawdzić. '''Nie'. Po kilku minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Wielka jaskinia z mnóstwem wyjść i wejść. My znaliśmy już drogę na pamięć. Kilka dni wcześniej znaleźliśmy smocze jajo. Było one całe białe. Miało tylko kilka czerwonych detali. Było mniej więcej wielkośći normalnego smoczego jaja. -Jeszcze się nie wykluło?-zapytałem. -Z tego co widze to nie. Nic dziwnego. Niektóre jaja mogą leżeć nawet tysiące lat.-powiedział obojętnie. Jeszcze chwile patrzyliśmy na nie, póki Szczerbatek się nie odezwał. -Powinniśmy wracać. Kiwnąłem głową i wszedłem na grzbiet gada. Zbliżaliśmy się do sanktuarium. -Słyszysz?-zpytał mnie Szczerbatek. -Co?-nie zbyt rozumiałem. -Kolejna wojne.-powiedział i przyśpieszył. W sanktuarium panował chaos. Ukratkiem widziałem Uniona próbującego uspokoić wszystkich. W końcu zamieszanie przerwał ryk Firne. -Co to jest?!-wykrzyknął przywaołując wszystkie smoki do porządku.-To że szykuje się wojna, to nie znaczy że musicie ryczeć na całe sanktuarium. Smoki po cichu wróciły do swoich zajęć. Podeszłem do Firne. -Mogę też uczestniczyć w wojnie?-zpytałem go. -To zależy.-powiedział.-Ile jest smoków przeciwnika?-zwrócił się do jednego ze straszliwców. -Z 50. Nie więcej.-odpowiedział mu. Firne westchnął. -Dobrze. Ale nie opuszczasz na krok Uniona. Zrozumiano?-powiedział ostrym głosem.' W końcu!'-pomyślałem. -Oczywiście.-powiedziałem i odbiegłem do Unoina, -Nie ciesz się.-powiedział oschle.-Wojna to nie powód do radości. Wow. Poraz pierwszy widzę go tak zdenerwowanego. Ruszyłem w stronę wyjścia. -Czekaj. Nie chodz nigdzie sam.-powiedział.-Po za tym idziemy innym wyjściem. -Jakim?-spytałme ale on już odszedł. Szłem ze nim przez ciemny korytarz. W końcu zobaczyłem światło. -Zaczekaj.-rzekł odlatując. Rozejrzałem się. Wszystkie smoki wlczyły ze sobą. Modliłem się aby żaden mnie nie zauważył. Nie miałem nawet broni. Na moje (jak zwykle) nieszczęście jeden ze smoków mnie zauważył. Szedł w moim kierunku wymachując skrzydłami. Chciałem krzyczeć ale nagle wyobraziłem sobie zdenerwowanie Firne kiedy uciekam z krzykim przed smokiem. W samą porę Union podleciał strzelając w smoka plazmą. -Wsiadaj. Musimy lecieć.-powiedział. Wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet. Z góry czułem się bezpieczniej. Z oddali zobaczyłem Szczerbatka. Walczył z kilkoma zębaczami. *** Wojna trwała około pół dnia. W końcu smoki poddały się i uciekły. Poprosiłem Uniona aby postawił mnie na ziemie, Wylądował koło Firne i Szczerbatka. Podeszłem do niego, ale w połowie drogi noga zaczęła mi krwawić. -Co..?-powiedziałem. Smoki popatrzyły na mnie. Szczerbatek pokazał mi swoją łapę. -Ja też to mam.-powiedział zdziwiony -Czyli co?-spytał Union.-Jak jednemu coś się stanie to drugiemu też. -Najprawdopodobniej.-powiedział Firne. Patrząc na jego minę nie był zadawolony. -Fajnie.-powiedział Szczerbatek. -Nie wiem co w tym fajnego.-rzekłem. Cóż...W końcu coś nowego. Ale nie zbyt mi się to podoba. -Czkawka ma racje.-powiedział Firne.-Teraz aby skrzywdzić któregoś z was można zabrać jednego. -Prawda.-powiedziała nadlatując Bringr. -Chodzmy trzeba opatrzyć was.-powiedział Firne. W jaskini Union opatrywał mi rany. Ciągle dziwnie się zachowywał. -Wszystko w porzątku?-spytałem. -Tak.-powiedział szybko i twardo. -Na pewno? Widzę przec... -To przez wojny. Nic mi nie jest.-powiedział i delikatnie uśmiechnął się.-Ale dzięki że się martwisz. -Nie ma sprawy. Nie wiem czemu ale nie wierzą w ani jedno jego słowo. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Przyszedł czas na kolecję. Dzisiaj były dorsze. Nawet dostałem chleb. W końcu Firne nie chce ryzykować że znów popłynę "pozwiedzać". Po kolacji poszłem się przespać dosyć wrażeń na dzisiaj. Miałem ciekawy sen. Śniło mi się że znów byłem na Berk. Spacerowałem tak jak dawniej, ale teraz nikt mi nie dokuczał. Miałem spokój i cichę. Obeszłem całą wioskę i spowrotem. Byłem kilka kroków przed domem. Ciekawe czy tata jest w domu? Mimo że nasze ostatnie chwile nie były przyjemne to tęskniłem za nim. Weszłem do domu. Nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Zaczął za oknem padać śnieg. Odwróciłem się. Ziemia była cała ośnierzona. Wikingowie stroili domy, a dzieci bawiły się w śniegu. Znów spojrzałem do domu. Mój ojciec siedział na krześle rzeźbiąc w drewnie. Na mój widok uśmiechnął się. -Nareszcie! Wszyscy na ciebie czekali!-powiedział. -Yy..Jak to?-spytałem. Tata zaprowadził mnie do naszego miejsca spotkań. Nagle wszyscy wikingowie ruszyli za nami. Ojciec zaprowadził mnie do ogromnej choinki z tarcz. Była niesamowita! Obok stały stoły z jedzeniem. -Możemy świętować!-krzyknął. Wikingowie zabrali się za otwieranie prezentów i jedzenie. -Mam dla ciebie specialny prezent.-powiedział tata. Wyjął zza placów małą drewnianą figurkę. Była ona w kształcie Nocnej Furii. Pod spodem było napisane Szczerbatek. -Ja..ja..-powiedziałem. Była prześcliczna. -To nie koniec. Ojciec gwizdnął. Nagle pojwiły się smoki, w tym Szczerbatek i Union. -Od teraz każdy ma swojego smoka!-powiedział.-To dzięki tobie. Szczerbatek podszedł do mnie i odrazu zaczął się łasić. Mój ojciec podszedł bliżej mnie i ukląkł na jedno kolano. -Synu..Źle zrobiłem. Nie powienienem tak zareagować. Ja..ja.. -Czkawka!-usłyszałem głos Szczerbatka. Momętalnie całe Berk, święta i ojciec zniknąły. Został tylko Szczerbatkek leżący na mnie. -W końcu! Spóźnłeś się na śniadanie.-powiedział. Cały dzień nie mogłem się skupić. Myślałem ciągle o Berk i ojcu. Ciekawe czy się zmienił? Czy tęskni za mną? Może mnie szuka? Przez te pytania ciągle leżałem na ziemi podczas treningu z Firne. -Takie ćwiczenia są bez sensu jeśli się nie skupisz.-powiedział. -Wiem. Zrobiłem unik. Ledwo co zdążyłem -Nie widzę.-odparł zawiedziony.- O czym tak myślisz? Znów powalił mnie na ziemię. Plecy całe mnie bolały. Firne zbliżał się aby zadać ostateczny cios kończący walkę, ale w ostatniej chwili złapałem leżący obok mmnie patyk i uderzyłem nim go w łapę. Firne cicho syknął. Spojrzał na mnie. Bałem się że się zdenerwuje. Miałem zasadę że nie mogę niczego używać prócz rąk na razie. ALe na jego twarzy namalowało się jedynie zdziwienie. -Dobrze.-powiedział. Nie tego się spodziewałem. -Dobrze?-powtórzyłem za nim jak echo.-Nie jesteś zły? -Byłbym zły gdybyś się poddał. Dobrze że szukałeś innego wyjścia, ale na dzisiaj koniec. Gwizdnąłem. Gwizd roznósł się na całe sanktuarium. Po chwili obok mnie stał Szczerbatek. Miałem już wylatywać ale Firne mi przerwał. -Czekaj! Dzisiaj chciałbym abyś poszedł ze mną.-powiedział. Wymieniliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem spojrzenia. -Dobrze. Ruszyłem za Firne. Szczerbatek szedł za nami. -Tylko Czkawka.-powiedział do niego. Smok spojrzał tylko na mnie i odleciał bez słowa. Przeszliśmy połowę drogi zanim Firne się odezwał. -Pewnie się zastaniawiasz, czemu nie chciałem żeby mój syn za nami szedł.-powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego. -Chciałbym ci coś pokazać. Ale nie teraz. Chcę abyś zrozumiał dlaczego jesteś ważny i o co chodzi ze znamieniem, ale musisz zrozumieć że nie wszystko możesz wiedzieć. Rozumiem że chcesz podróżować i poznawać ale teraz to nie najlepszy pomysł. -Jak to podróżować?-spoytałem. Nigdy mu tego nie mówiłe. -Myślisz że niewiem że wylatujesz ze Szczerbatkiem z sanktuarium i obserwujecie białe jajo?-powiedział. -Jaa...Śledzisz nas?-spytałem. -NIe. Zauważył was jeden ze smoków, Powinniście być bardziej uważni-powiedział. -Wiem tato...-powiedziałem i natychmiast zakryłem sobie usta. Powiedziałem to na głos?!-wrzasnąłem w myślach. Zrobiłem się odrazu cały czerwony. -Znaczy...Ja...nie...-jąkałem się. -Spokojnie. Nie musisz się tak odrazu denerwować.-powiedział.-Jak chcesz to możesz tak do mnie mówić. -Dzięki... Firne nie był zbytnio poruszony moimi słowami albo przynajmnie tego nie okazywał. Odrazu zmienił temat. -Spotkajmy się tutaj odrazu po wschodzie słońca.-powiedział i odleciał. Potem miałem lekcje smaczego języka i czas dla siebie, czyli zazwyczej lot na Szczerbatku. Dzień jak dzień. Ciekawe o co chodziło Firne. Nazajutrz wstałem tak jak mój "tata'' powiedział. Czekał już na mnie.'' -Coś długo.-mruknął. -Wiem. Wsiadłem na jego grzbiet i wylecieliśmy. Był o wiele szybszy od Szczerbatka czy Uniona. Po kilku godzinach byliśmy na miejscu. Na Berk. Patrzyłem oniemiały na dawny dom. MIeszkańcy byli jak zwykle zajęci budowaniem nowych odmów i zagród. Wzrokiem odrazu odszukałem Pyskacza. Siedział w kuźni, kując miecze. Musiał być bardzo zapracowany odkąd zniknąłem. Dziwne. Wyglądał na smutnego, co do niego nie podobne. Raczej nie z mojego powodu. Jedyną osobą która mogła za mną tęsknić to Astrid. -Czkawka!-ryknął cicho i zdenerwowanie Firne.-Słuchasz mnie? -Co? Ja? Oczywiście! Tak!-powiedziałem szybko. -Mam nadzieję. Mimo że nie widzę jego twarzy to jestem pewien że zmrużył oczy. Podlecieliśmy pod mój stary dom. Wylądowaliśmy pod oknem. Spojrzałem niepewnie na Firne. -Spójrz.-powiedział. Wyjrzałem za okno. Właśnie do mojego pokoju wszedł ojciec. Szedł wolnym i ciężkim krokiem. Obkrążył pokój bardzo dokładnie. Jakby nigdy w nim nie był. Przeglądnął obrazy namalowane przeze mnie. Zanim wyszedł z pokoju powiedział: -Przepraszam synu. Zauważyłem nawet na jego policzku jedną łzę. Drzwi trzasnęły i zapanowała cisza. Ale tylko na wakół nas. W głowie miałem istny festwial. Ale nie było w nim zabawy czy radości. No możę trochę. Cieszyłem się że mój tata zrozumiał w końcu zrozumiał że źle postąpił. Dobra możę ja też źle zrobiłem że nie powiedziałem mu odrazu, tylko dowiedział się w mniej miły nam obu sposób. Ale z drugiej strony czułem się okropnie. Musiał cierpieć odkąd zniknąłem. A poczucie winy...nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. Może to moja druga szansa? -Robi tak od twojego zniknięcia. Co noc.-powiedział Firne.-Musimy już lecieć. -Nie!-krzyknąłem.-Muszę mu wszystko wyjaśnić! Firne rozglądnął się zaniepokojony. -Ciszej.-powiedział i zamierzał odlecieć ale.. -Czkawka?-usłyszałem głos mojego ojca. Obróciłem się gwałtownie. -Czkawka!-krzyknął i chciał do mnie podejść, ale Firne złapał mnie z koszule i odleciał. -Tato!-krzyknąłem.-Co ty robisz?!-wydarłem się na Firne. -Czkawka!-krzyczał mój tata. Zaraz koło niego zabrali się inni wikingowie. Dostrzegłem tam Astrid i Pyskacza. -Tato!-krzyknąłem jeszczer raz. Firne przyśpieszył. W oddali usłyszałem tylko coraz cichsze wołanie taty. Rozdział szósty Kilka lat później. (Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 2.) Dawno już nie zastanawiałem się, nad tym co się przez ostatnie lata zdarzyło. A zdarzyło się wiele. Mój znak się powiększył i wypełnił. Było nawet widać w nie których miejscach trochę niebieskiego. Nauczyłem się już do Firne mówić tato. Nie bylo to chodziasz wielkim problemem. Traktowałem go nawet jak ojca. A Szczerbatek...cóż to Szczerbatek. On też się zmienił. Powoli ale dobrze uczy się włanczania bez limitowego strzelania plazmą. Trudno mu to idzie ale za każdym razem coraz lepiej, Nauczyłem się też prawie perfekcyjnie smoczego języka i stawiania bariery przez którą Szczerbatek nie może kiedy chce słuchać moich myśli. Często ze Szczerbatkiem wyruszam z dłuższe podróże i poznane wyspy rysuje na mapie. -Czkawka! -ryczał Szczerbatek.-Znów mnie odciąłeś-mruknął. Chyba zaczynam rozumieć czemu tak długo się nie zastanawiałem. Szczerbek nie daje mi spokoju. -Wiem. Musiałem pomyśleć. -Już pomyślałeś? Choćmy polatać.-powiedział robiąć słodkie oczka. Jak mu odmówić? Oblecieliśmy sanktuarium dwa razy robiąć najróżniejsze sztuczki powietrzne. Potem polecieliśmy do białego jaja. Nic się nie zmieniło. -Dziwne...Powinno się już dawno wykluć.-mruknąłem. -Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam.-powiedział Szczerbatek. Podszedł do niego i zaczał je obwąchiwać. Dzięki naszemu połączeniu, też wyczułem jego zapach. -Może się nie wykluwa bo nikt się nim nie opiekuje?-zapytałem. -To idz je wysiadywać.-powiedział Szczerbo. Zignorowałem jego polecenie i usiadłem koło jajka. Jeszcze chwile się przyglądaliśmy jajku i wróciliśy do siebie. Jako mieszkaniec sanktuarium dostałem swój pokój. Na ścianach są powywieszane moje rysunki, mapy, projekty i inne bazgroły. Ale i tak jeśli miałbym wybrać w jakim pokoju chciałbym mieszkać, to byłby pokój Uniona. Niedawno dowiedziałem się że pokój z łuskami, (tam gdzie uczę się języka smoków) jest jego. Nie dość że ma pięny widok to jeszcze małe jeziorko. Tak jak w pokoju Szczerbatka ,tyle że większe. Właśnie zwoływali wszystkich na kolacje. Nie wychodziłem jeszcze ze swojego pokoju. Na korytarzu zawsze jest tłok. Cóż..w końcu nie mieszkam sam. Każdy smok ma swój pokój. Coś jak wielka wioska. Każdy ma swoje miejsce. Po chwili szum ucichł i na korytarzu został tylko Union trzymający coś w pysku. -Co to?-spytałem go. Union podskoczył jak porażony. -Czkawka!-krzyknął. Skrawek papieru wypadł mu z pyska.-Nie nie strasz mnie. -Przepraszam. Co to?-powtórzyłem pytanie i wskazałem na leżący papier. Union wyglądał na zmieszanego. -Co? To...nic takiego.. -Lepiej już idź, nic nie zostanie.-powiedział wskazując głową kierunek jadalni. Ruszyłem tam gdzie mówił. Po kilku krokach się zatrymałem. -A ty nie idziesz?-krzyknąłem do niego. Union nawet nie spojrzał na mnie. Albo nie słyszał albo mnie zignorował. O co chodzi? Po kolacji kilka smoków wyleciało na patrol. -Tato ja też mogę?-zapytałem. Zawsze lubiłem kiedy pozwalał mi latać na zwiady. Czuję się wtedy jak jeden z doświadczonych zwiadowców. Są oni jednymi z najbardziej zwinnych smoków w sanktuarium. Ojciec przekrzywił głowę. -Jeśli chcesz. Ale wątpie żeby Szczerbatkowi się chciało. Po jedzeniu zawsze odpoczywa. -Wiem, wiem!-krzyknąłem odpiegając. Szczerbatek leżał w swoim pokoju. -Szczerbek wstawaj! Możemy lecieć na zwiady.-powiedziałem. Smok tylko cicho coś pomruczał zaczął znów zasypiać. Musżę go jakoś przekonać. Bez niego raczaj nie polece. WSTAWAJ!-'''wydarłem się w myślach. Smok tak szybko się zerwał że, aż ja się wystraszyłem. Szczerbatek wwestchnął. -Dobra. Wygrałeś. Lećmy. Godzine później' -Witam znów w moim lochu.-powiedział do mnie Drogo, kłaniając się nisko. Taa..jak zwykle po zwiadach trafiam tu. Spojrzałem na niego wrogo i oparłem się o chropowatą ścianę. -Nic ci nie powiem.-mruknęłem. -Humor nie dopisuje? Lepiej się przyzwyczaj, bo prędko stąd nie wyjdziesz.-powiedział stanowczo i odszedł tym swoim dumnym krokiem. '''Szczerbatek?... '''Po chwili usłyszałem znajomy głos. '''Czkawka! Przez ciebie mój tata mnie zabije! -'' w jego głosie było słychać tylko strach'.' Może mnie najpierw stąd wyciągnij!'-krzyknąłem w myślach. 'Dobra, dobra. Spokojnie, nie ja cię w to wpakowałem. Sam chciałeś na zwiady. - '''powiedział i zerwał połączenie. Ekstra! Ja siedze sobie w lochu nieprzyjaciela, a on do mnie "spokojnie". No nic. Muszę czekać. -Słyszałeś co mówił.-powiedział jeden strażnik pełniący wartę. -Tak, ale to bardzo wątpliwe. Są silni.-szepnął drugi strażnik. -Ale nie mają smoków. Poza tym jesteśmy na lepszej pozycji. Słyszałem że jego syna porwały smoki tak jak matkę. Jeśli Stoick zginie nie zostanie mu nikt kto odziedzicy miano wodza. Podskoczyłem jak oparzony na imię swojego dawnego ojca. Chcą podbić Berk! '''Szczerbatek szybciej! ' -Mogę wiedzieć o czym rozmawiacie?-krzyknąłem do strażników. Obaj podeszli do mojej celi. Jeden był z ciemną krótką brodę, a drugi jasną i długą. -Siedź cicho!-warknął ciemnobrody uderzając pałką w kraty. -Spokojnie..Przecież i tak macie mnie pod kluczem.-mruknąłem.-Poza tym macie moje słowo że nikomu nic nie powiem. Dobra..Wiem że się na to nie nabiorą, ale zgaduję że błyskotliwi też nie są. -Ma trochę racji chłopak.-mruknął cicho drugi. Zapewne nie miałem tego słyszeć i bym nie słyszał, ale dzięki więźi ze Szczerbatkiem mój słuch jest bardziej wyostrzony. -Zamierzacie napaść na Berk?-zapytałem wprost. W końcu i tak siedzę w celi wroga, a więc pominę przyjemności. -Hyyy..? Skąd wiesz o tym?-spytał ostro strażnik. Bo mówiłeś o mnie, idioto.-pomyślałem ale rzekłem tylko: -Domyśliłem się. Jasnobrody jeszcze chwilę się na mnie patrzył i odpowiedział. -Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie Stoick pokłoni nam się za parę godzin. -Zaatakujecię najpierw z powietrza czy z ziemi? -A co cię to obchodzi?-spytał szorstko ciemnobrody. Wzruszyłem ramionami. -Jestem ciekaw.-próbowałem mówić zwyczajnie, ale mój głos nie był ze mną zgodny. -Najpierw wyślemy smoki.-powiedział obojętnie. -Wypływamy!-usłyszeliśmy głos zza drzwi. Kiedy strażnicy wyszli z lochów usłyszałem stłumiony ryk. -Czkawka?-spytał mnie Szczerbatek. -No w końcu!-powiedziałem zbyt podniesionym głosem. -Odsuń się od ściany.-powiedział. Stanąłem przy kratach. Usłyszałem świst i kamienna ściana runeła z hukiem. -Szybko!-krzyknąłem do smoka i wskoczyłem w siodło. Zobaczyłem kilka strzał w naszym kierunku ale prędko je wyminąłem. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się wystarczająco daleko od wyspy rzekłem: -Pamiętasz drogę do Berk? Smok spojrzał na mnie pytająco. -Zależy dlaczego. Pozwoliłem mu wejść do moich myśli po chwili smok zatrzymał się gwałtownie. -Nie dobrze. -Co ty nie powiesz?-mruknąłem Next będą pojawiać się randomowo. Dokładnie nie wiem kiedy. :_: Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone